


Синкретическая преступность

by Elga



Series: Это дело семьи [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: — Кастиэль и Уриэль арестовали парня, который якобы в курсе, кто убивает их агентов. А Дин знает этого парня — они сидели в тюрьме в одном блоке или типа того. И вот теперь они считают, что Дину удастся как-то его разговорить...Продолжение циклаЭто дело семьи, где семейное дело Винчестеров не охота, а организованная преступность.





	Синкретическая преступность

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : fleshflutter  
>  **Оригинал** : [Syncretic criminality](https://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/178044.html)

Руби — коп, но коп продажный. Она увязла по самое не балуйся. Она засветилась где только можно, и когда Сэму кажется, что он поймал ее на лжи, она выворачивается так, будто снова на его стороне, а Сэм даже не уверен, на какой стороне он сам.

Дин ненавидит ее, и это не удивительно. Дин ненавидит все, что может принять оттенки серого, он просто в них не верит. «Серое» значит, что нужно думать самостоятельно, принимать решения самостоятельно, доверять собственным суждениям. Но Дин привык решать проблемы, а не принимать решения, а все его проблемы решались из дула пистолета.

— Они мертвы? — спрашивает Руби, пытаясь из-за плеча Сэма разглядеть, что творится в комнате мотеля, прежде чем туда зайти.

Сэм закрывает за ней дверь.

— Да.

Она ставит сумку на стол и снимает кожаный пиджак. Она — невысокая худая женщина, от нее слегка пахнет хорошим алкоголем, и этого все равно достаточно, чтобы у Сэма защипало в глазах.

— Выяснил, из какой они конторы? 

Сэм бросает взгляд на черную куртку Дина — она висит на стуле, как спящая летучая мышь. Кастиэль и Уриэль выволокли Дина из комнаты так быстро, что у него даже не было возможности одеться. 

— Я даже не уверен, что они из правительства, — отвечает Сэм.

Руби фыркает и с отвращением морщит нос.

— Зато я уверена. Здесь им воняет, — задумавшись, она упирается языком в щеку. — Хорошо бы узнать, что именно их интересует.

Руби приваливается к столу и наклоняет голову, глядя на Сэма, и Сэм вспоминает, какой нежной, несмотря на всю свою резкость, Руби может быть. Ее глаза, как драгоценные камни, блестят тяжелым холодным блеском.

— Ну и чего ты от меня хочешь?

Звучит как приглашение, но Сэм сейчас думает о другом. Засунув руки в карманы, он меряет шагами комнату.

— Кастиэль и Уриэль арестовали парня, который якобы в курсе, кто убивает их агентов. А Дин знает этого парня — они сидели в тюрьме в одном блоке или типа того. И вот теперь они считают, что Дину удастся как-то его разговорить, — или что Дин знает, на какие кнопки нажимать, чтобы тот раскололся. 

Руби удивленно приоткрывает рот — у Сэма всегда была слабость к красивым губам. Пока Сэма говорил, ее брови неуклонно ползли вверх.

— Ты об Аластаре? — спрашивает она и смеется, качая головой так, будто уже решила послать Сэма на хрен. — Господи, скажи, что ты говоришь не об Аластаре!

Сэм медленно кивает.

— Мы уже с ним сталкивались. Дин говорил…

Дин ничего не говорил. Дин плакал. Он плакал, и горячие слезы, как кровь, текли по коже Сэма, когда тот взял лицо Дина в свои ладони.

Раньше он никогда так просто не плакал. Плакали другие, а Дин просто стоял рядом — в черном костюме, с сухими глазами. Дин стоял рядом, пожимал плечами и говорил:

— Бизнес есть бизнес. Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Жалкий вид Дина внушает Сэму ужас. Он злится, и грустит, и хочет его защитить. Он хочет убивать и хочет прикоснуться к Дину. Эти желания вызывают бурю эмоций, и он готов ко всему, кроме легкого смущения.

— Аластар психопат экстра-класса, — сообщает Руби. — Он был в бизнесе, много лет назад, и ему это очень нравилось. Ему нравилось резать людей. Вот что он делает. Он их уничтожает. Как только ему захочется. Такого парня нельзя контролировать.

— Дин сказал, что он для него кое-что сделал, пока они были в тюрьме, — тон Сэма оставляет Руби возможность поправить его, объяснив, почему он просто не может быть прав. Потому что Дин — зверь, но зверь, которого дрессировал Джон.

Но Руби пожимает плечами, и длинные темные волосы рассыпаются по голым плечам.

— Такое бывает. Для выживания сделаешь все, с кем бы ни пришлось переспать, — она улыбается, пытаясь подколоть его, — просто будь благодарен, что старший братец вернулся без обритой головы и свастики на груди.

Сэм пытается не думать о Дине в тюрьме. Это контрольная точка в их истории, мера для всех остальных событий. Что произошло до того, как Дин попал в тюрьму. Что произошло после. Это грань, которая не только разделила пополам жизнь Дина, но и Сэма.

— Сможешь узнать, куда они его забрали?

Руби смотрит на него один долгий миг.

— Возможно. У меня есть контакты, — наконец отвечает она. — Но, Сэм, неужели ты хочешь туда вломиться? Почему бы не позволить им заняться своими делами? Они профессионалы. Если кто и сможет разобраться с Аластаром, так это они.

Если они надеются на Дина, разобраться с Аластаром у них не получится. Дин просто сломается, как леденец на палочке. И Сэм должен успеть, прежде чем это случится, прежде чем Кастиэль и остальные увидят, что случилось с его старшим братом.

— Дин теперь… — он облизывает губы. У него пересыхает во рту — он знает, как Дин возненавидит его, если он расскажет Руби. Он выносит из семьи то, должно остаться между ними, в одном лишь взгляде между Сэмом и Дином. — Дин изменился. Он не может… Он теперь недостаточно силен для этого.

Руби подается вперед, и вырез темно-серой футболки сползает вниз, открывая взгляду грудь. 

— А ты, значит, достаточно? — спрашивает она. Ее голос, как лента, обвивается вокруг Сэма, связывает бантиком и ведет в пропасть.

Он отводит взгляда от ее груди и переводит на ее сумку. Дышит он немного тяжелее, чем миг до этого.

— А мне придется. 

:::

В первый и последний раз, когда Дин попробовал наркотики, Джону хватило лишь одного взгляда на глупую улыбку на его лице, чтобы выволочь его во двор и безжалостно отделать. Урок хорошо выучил не только Дин, но и Сэм. Дин пристрастился к сигаретам, но и этому пришел конец, как только его застукал Джон. И каждый раз, когда в колледже на вечеринках Сэму кто-то предлагал сигарету, он вспоминал кровь на лице Дина, его изумление, и отказывался.

Если бы он знал, что все так выйдет, он бы сказал да. И да, и еще раз да.

«Ты всегда должен себя контролировать», — говорит Джон, и Сэм контролирует, когда Руби втыкает иглу ему в руку и начинается магия. Кровь разгорается и бурлит, и Сэм сжимает руки в кулаки, стискивает зубы. Сейчас он — просто олицетворение ярости.

Ночной туман разлетается, как призрак, под фарами Импалы. Сэм едет быстро, слишком быстро, но дорога гладкая, как полированный лед, потому что Сэм сосредоточен. Сэм сконцентрирован. 

Наводка Руби приводит его на старый завод по производству фасованного мяса: сейчас он представляет собой груду ржавого метала и разбитых окон. Сэм вытаскивает из багажника нож и ружье, и они ложатся в руки идеально, как пуля в барабан. Он заходит внутрь, спрятав нож в задний карман брюк и держа ружье сбоку. У него нет ни времени, ни терпения защищаться. 

Он проходит по тускло освещенному коридору и попадает как раз на конец допроса. 

Дин, избитый явно с чувством, толком и наслаждением, без движения лежит на боку. Белая рубашка пропилась кровью так, что ткань противоестественно обтягивает все изгибы его тела. Он должен был надеть гребаную куртку, вот о чем думает Сэм, увидев его. Если бы на нем была гребаная куртка, никто не увидел всей этой крови. Никто бы не увидел причиненного вреда, если бы он просто тщательнее его скрыл. 

В конце зала Аластар методично добивает Кастиэля.

Аластар — жилистый мужчина с козлиным лицом, будто выточенным из злобы. Сэму трудно представить, что когда-то он был ребенком, что у него была мать и вообще какая-то нормальная жизнь. Больше похоже на то, что он выпрыгнул в реальностью прямо из помутившегося в тюрьме разума Дина. 

Сэм поднимает ружье и стреляет в него. Просто в бедро — неприятно, но не смертельно. Когда Аластар падает, Кастиэль отползает и впечатляюще быстро поднимается на ноги. Его темные волосы растрепаны, а плащ покрыт кровью и грязью.

— Сэм, он нужен нам живым, — предупреждает он.

Сэм перешагивает через тело Дина и подходит к Аластару, который, корчаясь на полу, смеется сквозь кровавую пену изо рта. 

— Кто стоит за убийствами? — спрашивает Сэм.

Аластар в ответ хохочет еще громче. Он отводит взгляд от Сэма и переводит его вбок, и Сэм, даже не прослеживая направление, знает, что он смотрит на Дина, окровавленного и сломленного, лежащего всего в нескольких метрах от них.

Хохот переходит в хриплое хихиканье.

— Возможно, я рассказал об этом Дину. Но тебе не скажу, это секрет.

Сэм хочет врезать ему за то, что вообще происходит имя Дина, произносит его с таким смакованием. Но, больше всего, Сэму хочется ему врезать за все те разы, что он произносил его, когда они с Дином были заперты в камере. 

Он направляет ружье Аластару в лицо.

— Говори.

Аластар гулко сглатывает и качает головой.

— Не-е-ет. Только после того, как ты попросишь хорошо. Как просил Дин. Твой старший братик умел умолять. 

Аластар успел лишь широко раскрыть глаза, прежде чем Сэм воткнул нож ему в ключицу. Лезвие входит так глубоко, что, Сэм может поклясться, царапнуло пол. Аластар стонет, пот стекает по мучнисто-белой коже. 

— Отвечай. Мне, — каждое слово Сэм проворачивает ножом, один раз против часовой стрелки, второй раз — по. В груди Аластара разверзается большая красная дыра. 

Не нож ужасает Аластара, хотя он стонет и дрожит. Это блеск глаз Сэма. Сэму нравится думать о том, что впервые в жизни Аластар видит что-то отвратительнее своего отражения. 

— Это не мы, — будто прорывает Аластара. — Думаешь, мы знаем, где их искать? Или кто они? Мы знаем только то, что они охотятся на нас. Если бы мы могли _их_ найти, у вас было бы гораздо больше трупов. Кто бы это ни был, это тот, кто _знает_.

Сэм бросает взгляд на Кастиэля — тот хмурится еще больше. Он избегает взгляда Сэма, и другого подтверждения Сэму не нужно. 

— Ну так что? — спрашивает Аластар. Он слизывает кровь, скопившуюся в уголке рта. — Отправишь меня обратно в тюрьму? Запрешь в очередной камере, пока не выберусь и из нее тоже?

Сэм задумчиво проводит по курку ружья. 

— Он нужен нам живым, — повторяет Кастиэль, будто это весь вклад, который он может внести в разговор. 

Аластар закатывает глаза. У него хватает духу выглядеть немного разочарованным.

— О, скажите тогда, как решите. А я пока полежу и подожду. 

— Сэм, — произносит Кастиэль. Он делает к нему шаг, и Сэм удивлен, что тот так в себе уверен, чтобы так рисковать. Если бы Кастиэль услышал, как колотится его сердце, он бы не был самоуверен.— Он нужен нам жи…

— Мне — нет, — говорит Сэм и стреляет Аластару в лицо.

:::

Сэм сидит у постели Дина в больнице, пока его не накрывает отходняк. Потом он не может сидеть, не может стоять, не может делать ничего. Он весь горит. Кости превращаются в змей. Он ходит туда-сюда по улице, задрав голову и вдыхая полными легкими холодный ночной воздух. 

Звонит Руби, но она не отвечает. Когда кризис проходит, Сэм все вспоминает. Появляется роскошь усомниться в своих действиях. Возможно, все можно было сделать лучше. Возможно, он мог бы справиться без Руби и ее иглы. 

Сэм поражен, насколько прекрасна эта мысль. Он уже долгое время не говорит с Дином без нужды соврать хоть немного. И в этом была вся проблема: это было необходимо. Все, что Сэм делает, — необходимо. Он делает это, потому что никто другой не может.

Сэм еще никогда не чувствовал такого сходства с Джоном. Дин — игрок, пешка, как и все остальные. Они не видят поля, на котором играют, как видел его Джон, как видит его Сэм. Они не знают, как на самом деле управляется бизнес, и что нужно делать, чтобы им управлять. Уже два года прошло с тех пор, как Джона убили в тюрьме, и необходимость совершать все достойные сожаления вещи легла на плечи Сэма. 

Мысли о покойном отце успокаивают, сердце бьется почти нормально. Сирены скорых завывают около входа в госпиталь, и Сэм чувствует, что пора возвращаться. Он смахивает волосы с лица, застегивает пуговицы на манжетах рубашки, накидывает пиджак, чтобы скрыть разводы пота под мышками. 

Вернувшись, он раздражается, увидев, что его место у постели Дина уже занято. Спокойный маленький чиновник Кастиэль сидит на стуле, прижав пальцы к своим потрескавшимся бледным губам. Он не сводит взгляда с Дина, который по-прежнему беспокойно спит. 

Кастиэль поднимает взгляд и оглядывает Сэма так, будто он представитель другого вида. И это действительно так. Кастиэль представляет закон и порядок, а Сэм — месть и хаос. И для Кастиэля это не бизнес, а служба, бескровная и спокойная. 

— Я доложил руководству о том, что случилось, и мы обратились к информатору, — сказал он.

Сэм не обращает на него внимание; он приближается к постели Дина и ждет, пока Кастиэль освободит стул. 

Он так скучал по спящему Дину. Ему бы хотелось лечь рядом, закрыть глаза и притвориться, что когда он проснется, главным будет кто-то еще, кто-то вроде Дина. 

За то недолгое время, что они спали в одной кровати, Сэм привык к прикосновению кожи. Дин спал за ним, вжимаясь губами в широкое плечо Сэма, потому что ему так никто не рассказал, что мелкий братец вырос и стал выше, шире. Ранним утром стояк Дина упирался Сэму в задницу, и Сэм аккуратно отстранялся, чтобы не разбудить его, думая о Джесс, Меган Фокс, о блондинке из библиотеки, которая посасывала кончик ручки, читая книгу, и о безликих мускулистых телах.

После тюрьмы Дин стал прятать от него свое тело. Он спал полностью одетым, укрываясь своей курткой. 

Сэм расправляет куртку Дина, висящую на стуле, готовую к тому, что Дин наденет ее, как только встанет с больничной койки, еще до того, как синяки начнут светлеть.

Что-то привлекает внимание Сэма, и он наклоняется, чтобы всмотреться в лицо Дина. Его пронзает укол паники, который быстро переходит в обжигающую ярость.

На щеках Дина дорожки подсохших слез. Дин плакал в присутствии Кастиэля. Кастиэль видел, как старший брат Сэма плачет, и он никогда этого не забудет. Кастиэль всегда будет знать, что Дин прячет в своем сердце, потому что Дин открылся ему.

Сэм с трудом переводит дыхание. 

— Он вообще просыпался? — спрашивает он очень осторожно, очень нейтрально.

— Ненадолго, — отвечает Кастиэль.

Сэм этого ожидал.

— Мы говорили.

— И о чем конкретно вы говорили? — уточняет Сэм.

Он поворачивается, чтобы услышать ответ, и Кастиэль отвечает ему пустым, как зеркало, взглядом и молчит. Сэм коротко кивает.

— Мне бы хотелось провести немного времени с братом, если ты не против.

Кстиэль собирается уходить, и его покорность не совсем не радует Сэма. Ему хочется рвать и метать. Ему нужно на ком-то сорваться. Если Кастиэль скажет одно неверное слово, он разорвет его на куски.

— В следующий раз, когда захочешь задействовать моего брата в своих гениальных планах, сначала убедись, что псих, с которым ты оставил его в одной комнате, надежно заперт, — говорит Сэм.

Кастиэль останавливается. Он поднимает голову ровно настолько, чтобы ответить:

— План не принадлежал мне, и мне очень жаль, что Дин пострадал, — он переводит дыхание, — но я уверен, что это было необходимо. 

Никто из них не понимает смысла слово «необходимо» так, как Сэм. Правительственное «необходимо» не то, что необходимо Сэму. Правительству необходимо следовать правилам, которые на Сэма не распространяются. 

И простая мысль внезапно приходит Сэму в голову: Джон Винчестер не потерпел бы всего этого дерьма. Джон Винчестер не стал бы ни с кем делиться властью и уж явно не потерпел бы того, что правительственная крыса пытается заставить сотрудничать его правую руку.

— Кастиэль, — окликает Сэм. Кастиэль уже в дверях снова разворачивается. Нейтральное выражение лица не в силах скрыть огромные мешки под глазами и потрескавшуюся нижнюю губу. 

Сэм красноречиво встает между кроватью и Кастиэлем и продолжает: 

— Если вдруг тебе захочется затащить моего брата еще в какое-нибудь дерьмо — лучше не надо. Дин не будет на тебя работать, — он вздергивает подбородок, расправляет плечи. — Предупреждаю тебя в первый и последний раз. Все, что касается моей семьи, это _мое_ дело.

**Конец**


End file.
